Weighty Weapons Dude
Weighty Weapons Dude is a well known penguin who joined the battle over land in Trans-Antarctica. Background Youth The Weighty Weapons Dude (Weighty for short) was born in Trans-Antartica in his youth. When he was a chick, he always liked, well, breaking stuff and smashing stuff. Not only that, but he liked his dad's dragon dildo. It was his favorite object in the house. He'd fix it up, and do all sorts of stuff with it. This led him to pursue a job in the military. Adolscence However, when he applied for the military, he wasn't accepted because his Grandparents were Snoss, therefore making him ineligble for military service. This made him angry, and he left the military. Eventually, he was walking down an alley, and a flipper grabbed his back. He turned, and it was a shady looking penguin. He told him all about his "special job" and what he was supposed to do in it. Since it involved sucking and swallowing, Weighty agreed. Adulthood He has joined team GREEN now, as a selected team member along Private Eastshield and the Doctor. However, like his friends, he was captured and cloned.This resulted in him despising ORANGE. Now, he fights along GREEN in their struggle over Trans-Antarctica. Involvement Weighty could rip your arms apart. However, he has a demeanor of gentleness. Unlike the private, he'd simply rather for you to keep your mouth shut before he makes it shut. He's generally patient, but quite a giant. Also, when something annoys him, he smacks it. It generally goes flying. Ironically, weighty almost always shouts. Quotes * ENTIRE TEAM IS TEENY PENGUINS. * ENTIRE TIME IS BABIES. * I LOVE THIS, DOCTOR! * I AM CREDIT TO TEAM. PRIVATE IS NOT. * THANK YOU DOCTOR * CHARGE ME! * POW! HAHA! Trivia *He is a Parody of Team Fortress II's Heavy Weapons Guy. *He likes being called weighty because it's short but he never is offended by his weight. Weighty is an Emporer Penguin, and he is one of the largest ones of the species, being nearly three times as tall as the Private. *He claims it costs $400,000 to fire his hotsauce gattler for 12 seconds..... *He likes Cheeseburgers. A lot Arsenal ''Here is his arsenal of weapons with special upgrades and downgrades to certain parts. *Kasha: This is his primary weapon of destruction, he affectionately called his gun this because he loves guns.... duh *Tasha: This is his other minigun which is less powerful but can slow down enemies with this weapons bullets, making it a good weapon. *Cheeseburger: These replenish his health. And, they also make him happy because...HE LIKES CHEESEBURGERS. A lot. *Snowball Shotgun: basically a secondary weapon *Scrumptious chocolate bar: Gives heavy 50 extra health for 30 seconds as it is a sweet he also likes eating this *Flippers: basically, HIS BARE FLIPPERS! *Beating Mittens of Boxing: mittens from boxing, a defeat of an enemy equals 5 seconds on critical hits for any weapon, defeat of the next enemy adds 5 more seconds *Mittens of Jogging Abundantly: as it is said, these mae the weighty faster in exchange of 6 health per second and less damage on the meleee hits (note damaga is taken away only when they are equipped) See also * Private Eastshield * The Doctor (penguin) Category:Characters Category:penguins